Fallout 3 The Wasteland Wander Queen
by Soniclover1995
Summary: This story is about Elise the Night Outlaw after when she escape from Vault 101 and change her name to Razor Skulls. But she didn't know she is the Queen of the Wasteland, but she must find her father's clues and she needs a little help from her friends.
1. Before you read this

Before you start reading the story

**Ok before you read my new story, I want you to know that I've played Fallout 3 for the first time and finish it. So I was thinking if I can do a fan-fiction story of Fallout 3 with my character Elise as the Lone Wander and her friends are on journey to find her father, exploring the Capital of the Wasteland and becoming a Night Outlaw. It's going to be based on the same story, but different parts of the story you like side missions and quest missions you know what I mean. So anyway guys, I hope you would enjoy my new story and let me know if one of you guys like it? And feel free to comment and add favorites or scribe my account. Enjoy!**

**Oh and I also forgot, I'm going to do the intro story when the Narrator says War, war never changes.**

**So let's begin!**


	2. The Beginning

**Fallout 3: The Wasteland Wander Queen**

**Chapter 1:**

War. War never changes. Since the dawn of human kind, when our ancestors first discovered the killing power of rock and bone, blood has been spilled in the name of everything: from God to justice to simple, Psychotic rage. In the year 2077, after millennia of armed conflict, the destructive nature of man could sustain itself no longer. The world was plunged into an abyss of nuclear fire and radiation. But it was not, as some had predicted, the end of the world. Instead, the apocalypse was simply the prologue to another bloody chapter of human history. For man had succeeded in destroying the world- but war, war never changes. In the early days, thousands were spared the horrors of the holocaust by taking refuge in enormous underground shelters, known as vaults. But when they emerged, they had only the hell of the wastes to greet them- all except those in Vault 101. For on the fateful day, when fire rained from the sky, the giant steel door of Vault 101 slid closed... and never reopened. It was here you were born. It was here you will die. Because in Vault 101: no one ever enters, and no one ever leaves.

James: Almost there Catherine, just one more push.

Catherine: I' M TRYING!

She pushes one more until the baby is out and starts to cry. James look at the new born baby with Doctor Li.

James: Let's see, are you a boy or a girl?

They check and it was a girl!

James: It's a girl, a girl! We've got a daughter Catherine! A beautiful, healthy baby girl.

Catherine: Oh... oh James, we... we did it... a beautiful daughter.

James: It's a new world out there honey. look at you, hi there sweetie I'm your dad, daddy. Now then we're going need you a name, your mother and I were thinking for a name. What would it be Catherine?

Catherine: Hmmm, how about Elise?

James: That's a good name, I'm sure your going to look just like your dad, am I right?

Catherine: Awww, beautiful just her dad.

James: Well sweetie, wait until when you are all grown up. You would have friends and I was thinking... what would you be?

Catherine: James...

James: Catherine?

Catherine: James... Something's... Something's...

James: Catherine!

One year later after her mother's death from childbirth, James and his daughter were both in Vault 101 in their underground shelter house apartment. James is teaching Elise to walk all by herself to her play room.

James: Come over here sweetheart, you can do it.

Elise: Dadda. *Walks strength to her dad*

James: There you go, in a few more years and then you'll be walking like a pro. Listen Kiddo, I know you won't like it when Daddy leaves you alone. It's more easy to take care of yourself. Right, I'll be back in 5 minutes so you better stay in your room when I come back ok?

Elise: *Nods*

James: Ok I'm off, I'll be back.

When James left the room, the little child starts to open the playpen gate and walks around the room looking for her favorite Nuke-Cola truck. But she saw a You're Special book, after when she finished reading You're Special book. James has just already came back after doing some doctor stuff, he saw his child out from her playpen. He laughed.

James: Ha, ha, ha... You are quite the little explorer. Oh I almost forgot, check it out sweetie.

Elise: *Points at the bible frame* Dadda?

James: Ah yes, it's one of your mother's favorite bible quotation Revelation 21:6. I am alpha and omega, the beginning and the end, I will give unto him that is athirst of the fountain of the water of life freely. Now come Elise, let's go see your little play mate Amata.

Nine Years later past by, James and Amata and the others we're throwing a surprise 10th birthday for Elise. Her dad took her to the canteen for a surprise party. James opens the door for Elise, but it was dark and pitch black.

Elise: Dad, what's going on? Why is it so dark?

Then Stanley finally switched on the lights and everyone went "surprise!" to Elise. She covered her eyes from the bright lights, but she was so surprised and very happy for her first birthday surprise.

Everyone: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

James: Happy Birthday honey, I can't believe you're already 10 years old. I hope if your mother is alive, she would of been so proud of you.

Elise: Thanks dad.

Then Amata's dad which is the Overseer and his real name is Alphonse Almodovar so anyway he opened the door and step in for a speech to say happy birthday to Elise and giving her a special surprise birthday present.

The Overseer: That's right, your father and I have been good friends to each other and we both set the surprise party for you. So as the Overseer I would give you a special birthday gift for you. *Shows the Pip-Boy 3000 to Elise* Here you go, your very own Pip-Boy 3000. Get use to it, tomorrow you're getting your first assignment so don't be late.

Elise: *Puts the Pip-Boy 3000 on her arm* Umm, thanks for the present.

James: Don't worry about it Elise you'll be fine, just enjoy the party.

Elise: Thanks Dad.

James: Anytime, enjoy the party sweetie.

Elise: Thanks again Dad.

Amata: Happy Birthday Elise, I told your father not to worry about it. But you're easy to fool.

Elise: Ha, ha, ha I know Amata I understand.

Amata: Yeah, oh I almost forgot your birthday present. It's a guessing game, go on guess what it is.

Elise: Hmmm? Umm, I have no idea?

Amata: That's ok, I knew you don't want to ruin the surprise. *Gives the comic to Elise* Here you go, it's Grognak the Barbarian Issue 14.

Elise: Awesome!

Amata: I know right, I found it in my father's desk. Imagine him reading comic books, I guess everyone was 10 once. Well anyway have a happy birthday!

Elise: Thanks Amata. *Reads the comic book* This is awesome!

Claudia: Hey my favorite 10 year old pal, how's your party?

Elise: Oh hey Clauds, it's great and what did you get me?

Claudia: Ta-da! It's a dog-tag neckless. It has your name on it.

Elise: *Gasp* Thanks Clauds, you're the best.

Claudia: Your welcome, well anyway I have to go now.

Elise: Why?

Claudia: Errr, I have a G.O.A.T Test today.

Elise: Really!

Claudia: Yep, I'll see you tomorrow. Oh and I almost got, happy birthday!

After when Elise got all of her presents, Andy the robot which is Mister Handy is about to cut the cake.

Andy: Alright everyone, it's time to cut the cake!

Amata: ANDY WAIT!

Andy: *Destroys the cake* Oossp, I am so very sorry about the cake. I try my best to cut the cake.

Elise: That's ok Andy. *Eats the Sweet roll* Mmmm, yummy!

Butch: Hey I'm hungry and it's all thanks to that stupid robot who destroy that cake. Now give me that Sweet roll you got from Lady Palmer.

Elise: Sorry Butch, I ate it.

Butch: WHAT! You ate it! Grrrr, I wanted that Sweet roll. Urgh, you know what just stay away from me!

Amata: Elise, are you ok? I heard you we're in trouble from Butch.

Elise: It's ok Amata I'm fine, well Butch wanted my sweet roll. But I ate it.

Amata: WHAT! That little jerk! Why would he do that? Well we're talking about Butch the greatest bullying in Vault 101.

Elise: Yep that's Butch alright.

Amata: Yeah, oh and I gotta go now. See you tomorrow.

Elise: You too.

After the Party, James send Elise down to the main center to see Jonas for a another birthday surprise gift. However, Elise just got there first.

Jonas: What do you think you're doing here young lady. I thought kids weren't allowed in this area.

Elise: Hey I'm a big kid now, I'm 10 years old!

Jonas: Just kidding with you Elise, I mean look at you! You've got your very own Pip-Boy and you're already 10. Say why won't you give your dad a surprise too.

Elise: Ok, I'll hide behind the big pole. *Hides behind the pole and giggles*

James: Hey Jonas, where's the birthday girl?

Elise: *Jumps and surprise her father* BOO!

James: Whoa! There's my birthday girl, ok then are you ready for your last surprise?

Elise: What kind of surprise Dad?

James: Here it is, your very own BB Gun. It's quit old, but it should work thou. Jonas and I found it in the repair room, it was very rusty and it has missing parts. But good thing Jonas got Butch's Switchblade of his.

Elise: Awesome! Where can I shoot?

James: Well I'm not sure, the Overseer won't let us use weapons for training. But we've found a secret training area which is right here. Now go on, give it a try.

Elise: Ok Dad.

So James's child begins to shoot targets by using a BB Gun for the first time. After when Elise shoot three targets in one hit, suddenly a Radroach appeared out of it's hole.

James: Careful Elise, that's a Radroach!

Elise: *Anciently shot the Radroach's leg and gasp* Oh no! I'm sorry little guy.

James: Elise what are you doing? Get away from that thing it has radiation!

Elise: But Dad, It's just a baby. It won't hurt me, but can I keep it please?

James: *Sighs* Alright fine, hey Jonas take a picture of me and the big hunter with the Radroach.

Jonas: Ok sure. *Gets his camera out* Smile! *Already took a photo*

To be Continued...

**So What would happened next in six years later? Stay toon!**


	3. Preparing for the Future

**Alright, second chapter of my Fallout 3 Fan Fiction. So enjoy!**

**Fallout 3 The Wasteland Wander Queen**

**Chapter 2:**

Six years later at the age of sixteen, it's Elise's first test for the G.O.A.T exam test. But Elise told her dad that she might be sick, James did a check up for his teenage child.

James: Ok sweetie, now say ah.

Elise: Ah. *Opens her mouth*

James: *Checks in her mouth* Hmmm as far as I can tell you're a perfectly healthy 16 year old girl, so yes you have to go to class to take your G.O.A.T. exam.

Elise: Really dad? Do I have to?

James: Yes honey, you have to now go to class. You'll be fine, I'm sure it won't be that hard.

Elise: *Sighs* Ok dad, if you say so.

James: Good luck sweetie.

Jonas: *Walks in* Hey, hey here comes our sport.

Elise: Oh hi Jonas.

Jonas: What's wrong? You don't look very excited.

Elise: Well Jonas, I'm not looking forward to do the G.O.A.T. exam.

Jonas: That's ok Elise, every 16 year old like you has to do the G.O.A.T. Exam for preparing the future for your career.

Elise: Really? What about you?

Jonas: Yes of cause, when I was your age I have to do the G.O.A.T. exam too. But I'm quit not sure about your dad.

Elise: Oh.

Jonas: Now run along Elise, don't be late.

Elise: Ok thanks Jonas.

She rush down to her classroom, but then she stop and saw Amata was in trouble from these bad bullies which they're called The Tunnel Shakes say bad sexuality harassment to poor Amata.

Amata: Get out of my way Butch!

Butch: Why would I? Do want me to show you what a real Tunnel Shake is?

Amata: No way Butch!

Elise: Hey!

Butch: Oh great here comes the Vault Goth Wander, what do you want now?

Elise: Butch, what the hell are you doing to my best friend?

Butch: What does it look I'm doing to Amata, we're Tunnel Shakes one of worlds bad ass guys from Vault 101. Now get out!

Elise: No!

Butch: Why?

Elise: Look Butch you better start listening to me, I don't want you to hurt Amata's feelings now, you better leave her alone right now!

Butch: Fine! Maybe your right, but I'll deal with you and your friend later.

Elise: And I got my eye on you.

Butch: Come on guys, Tunnel Shakes Rule!

Elise: Hey are you ok?

Amata: I'm fine Elise and thanks for getting rid of these assholes.

Elise: Yeah, tell me about it.

Amata: I have no idea why they won't leave me alone, maybe it might of be those Assholes saying bad things about my father.

Elise: It's ok Amata, it's not your fault even it's your dad's fault. Let's go to class for the G.O.A.T. exam test.

When Elise and Amata both head to class, they were just on time and Mr Brotch was so happy that he saw Elise and Amata were right on time.

Mr Brotch: Ah my two favorite students, glad you two made it for the G.O.A.T.

Elise: Thanks Mr Brotch, is the G.O.A.T very hard like any other tests?

Mr Brotch: Well it's not really that bad. The G.O.A.T is actually not really a exam. But I hope you'll do very fine for the test.

Elise: Thanks Mr Brotch.

Amata: Come on Elise, let's go find a desk to sit with.

Elise: Sure.

They finally found two empty desks and they both sit down. Mr Brotch told everyone to find their desks and telling them to quite down before they get started.

Mr Brotch: Alright everyone settle down, make sure you find a set. Ok welcome to the G.O.A.T test, now this test is not very hard it's very easy to do so no talking and keep your eyes to yourselves.

Butch: *Giggles*

Mr Brotch: That means you Mr DeLoria.

Butch: Sure thing Mr Brotch, I'll won't laugh again.

Mr Brotch: Alright people, let's begin the test.

Question 1

You are approached by a frenzied Vault scientist, who yells, "I'm going to put my quantum harmonizer in your photonic resonation chamber!" What's your response?

"But doctor, wouldn't that cause a parabolic destabilization of the fission singularity?"

"Yeah? Up yours too, buddy!"

Say nothing, grab a nearby pipe and hit the scientist in the head to knock him out. For all you knew, he was planning to blow up the vault.

Say nothing, but slip away before the scientist can continue his rant.

Elise: *Scribble, scribble*

Question 2

While working as an intern in the Clinic, a patient with a strange infection on his foot stumbles through the door. The infection is spreading at an alarming rate, but the doctor has stepped out for a while. What do you do?

Amputate the foot before the infection spreads

Scream for help

Medicate the infected area to the best of your abilities

Restrain the patient, and merely observe as the infection spreads

Elise: *Thinks for a minute and scribbles the answer*

Question 3

You discover a young boy lost in the lower levels of the Vault. He's hungry and frightened, but also appears to be in possession of stolen property. What do you do?

Give the boy a hug and tell him everything will be OK

Confiscate the property by force, and leave him there as punishment

Pick the boy's pocket to take the stolen property for yourself, and leave the boy to his fate

Lead the boy to safety, then turn him over to the overseer

Elise: *Speaks very quietly* Awww, the poor kid. *Writes down the first answer*

Question 4

Congratulations! You made one of the Vault 101 baseball teams! Which position do you prefer?

Pitcher

Catcher

Designated Hitter

None, you wish the vault had a soccer team

Elise: Hmmm? *Scribble, scribble*

Question 5

Your grandmother invites you to tea, but you're surprised when she gives you a pistol and orders you to kill another Vault resident. What do you do?

Obey your elder and kill the Vault resident with the pistol.

Offer your most prized possession for the resident's life.

Ask granny for a minigun instead. After all, you don't want to miss.

Throw your tea in granny's face.

Elise: *Scribble, scribble*

Question 6

Old Mr. Abernathy has locked himself in his quarters again, and you've been ordered to get him out. How do you proceed?

Use a bobby pin to pick the lock on the doorTrade a Vault hoodlum for his cherry bomb and blow open the to the armory, retrieve a laser pistol, and blow the lock walk away and let the old coot rot.

Elise: Hmmm? Ah! *Scribble, scribble*

Question 7

Oh, no! You've been exposed to radiation, and a mutated hand has grown out of your stomach! What's the best course of treatment?

A bullet to the brain

Large doses of anti-mutagen agent

Prayer. Maybe God will spare you in exchange for a life of pious devotion.

Removal of the mutated tissue with a precision laser

Elise: *Speaks quietly again* Nah I'll survive from radiation. *Scribble, scribble*

Question 8

A fellow Vault 101 resident is in possession of a Grognak the Barbarian comic book, issue number 1. You want it. What's the best way to obtain it?

Trade the comic book for one of your own valuable possessions

Steal the comic book at gunpoint

Sneak into the resident's quarters, and steal the comic book from his desk

Slip some knock out drops into the resident's Nuka-Cola, and take the comic book when he's unconscious.

Elise: Hmmm? *Thinks for a minute and scribbles down the first answer*

Question 9

You decide it would be fun to play a prank on your father. You enter his private restroom when no one is looking, and...

Loosen some bolts on some pipes. When the sink is turned on, the room will a firecracker in the toilet. That's sure to cause some chaosBreak into the locked medicine cabinet and replace his high blood pressure medication with sugar pillsManipulate the power wattage on his razor, so he'll get an electric shock next time he shaves

Elise: *Giggles quietly and scribbles down the second answer*

Question 10

Who is indisputably the most important person in Vault 101: He who shelters us from the harshness of the atomic wasteland, and to whom we owe everything we have, including our lives?

The Overseer

The Overseer

The Overseer

The Overseer

Elise: *Scribbles down the final answer*

Mr Brotch: Pencils down people, that's it for the infamous G.O.A.T. and don't forget to bring your paper to me so I can check your answers and some people need to catch up if they're stuck on any question or whoever fails the G.O.A.T.

Elise: *Walks up to Mr Brotch's desk and gives the sheet to Mr Brotch* Here you go sir.

Mr Brotch: Wow, I mean wow that's was very quick. Wow Elise, I've never knew you like to make pranks and played Baseball before.

Elise: Thanks sir, how did I really go on?

Mr Brotch: Well the G.O.A.T. has no right and wrong answer so you've passed.

Elise: Yes!

Mr Brotch: Ok everyone, it's lunchtime just take a break and come back to class after your lunch break.

To be Continued...

**Alright then, so what would happened in Three years later? Stay toon till the next chapter.**


	4. Time to Escape the Vault

**Alright then, finally finished the 3rd chapter at last yay! Don't worry guys, I'll be still doing my Fallout 3 fan fiction story. I was very busy on the school holidays and yeah, pretty much a lot of school work to catch up on. So anyway enjoy the latest story of chapter 3!**

Fallout 3 The Wasteland Wander Queen

Chapter 3

Three Years later, the siren alarms alerting, one of the Overseer's man were looking for Elise. Amata rush to Elise's room and tried to wake the sleepy Elise up.

Amata: Wake up, Elise wake up!

Elise: *Is still asleep* Daddy I don't want to go to school.

Amata: Elise, get your lazy butt up NOW!

Elise: What, what, what?

Amata: Come on Elise, you've got to wake up.

Elise: What? What's wrong Amata?

Amata: You've got to get out of here, your father is gone and my father and his man are looking for you.

Elise: He's gone? What do you mean my dad is gone?

Amata: He left the vault and now my father has gone crazy!

Elise: MY DAD LEFT THE VAULT? HOW?

Amata: I don't know Elise, there is no time to explain! Jonas is already dead because of my father's man killed him!

Elise: WHAT? I thought Jonas should of told me that my father is already gone.

Amata: Look Elise, I'm sorry to hear that. But I can help you escape the vault I have plans.

Elise: Really Amata, what's the plan?

Amata: Ok now Listen here very carefully, there's a secret tunnel under my dad's desk. Here use these that's how I open these bobby pins to open the office. *Gives ten bobby pins to Elise*

Elise: Thanks Amata, sounds like a great plan. What else did you get?

Amata: Oh and I got one last item you need. Here take this Pistol, I stole it from my father when he left the room. *Gives the pistol to Elise*

Elise: A pistol really? Does this come in handy?

Amata: Yes Elise, now go I'll meet you at my dad's office. *Runs off*

Elise: Right, just hang on second I need to grab a lot of things.

So Elise grab her baseball bat, her baseball cap, her BB gun and some ammo and all of her clothes that were hiding behind the wall. When she got all of her stuff she needs, she opened the door from her apartment and ran to the Overseer's office where she has to meet Amata. But suddenly, one of the Overseer's man saw Elise already out of her apartment trying to stop her.

Officer George: There she is! Hold it right there!

Elise: Ah shit!

Then one of Elise's Radroach friends stop Officer George so he won't stop Elise getting away. Her pet Radroach tell Elise to go the other way. So she did, but then Butch bumped into Elise and Butch was in a panic.

Butch: You gotta help me my mom is trapped with the Radroachs!

Elise: Oh great, Butch needs help from me.

Butch: Ha, ha very funny, look I need your help please?

Elise: Why? But you've been bullying to me and Amata since when we're kids and teenagers.

Butch: Yeah I know that and I'm sorry for treating you and Amata like that for a long time. But it's my mom, the Radroachs are attacking her. Please help me? I'm too scared to do it.

Elise: It is fine Butch i will help your mum.

Butch: You will, oh thank you so much. I didn't know what to do. But thank you so much.

When Elise opened the door to help Butch's mum she saw her other Radroach friends were attacking Butch's mum. She whistle at Radroachs and stop attacking Butch's mum. The Radroachs left the room and Butch came in.

Butch: *Hugs Elise* You did it my mom is going to be ok! You're best friend I've ever have.

Elise: It's nothing Butch, I'm glad I've help you.

Butch: Hey you know I don't say that much, but I like to give you my Tunnel Snakes Jacket. Here take it for gift. *Gives the Jacket to Elise*

Elise: Umm thanks for the Jacket Butch.

Butch: Your welcome buddy.

So Elise is still on her way to the Overseer's office. One of the security officer were still after Elise, when she entered The final room. She heard Amata, The Overseer and Officer Mack voices inside the room. Elise quietly hide under the wall where the front window is.

The Overseer: Amata just tell me where your friend is, I want to know her information from her dad.

Amata: I am not telling you anything dad, she is my best friend. I would never tell you where she is.

The Overseer: Is that so now tell me, where is your friend?

Amata: No dad you're going crazy by power and I'm still not telling you where Elise is!

Elise: *Opens the door very angry* AMATA!

Amata: ELISE!

Elise: GO, RUN NOW!

The Overseer: There she is Officer Mack, STOP HER NOW!

Officer Mack: Yes sir. *Charges at Elise*

Elise: *Whacks Officer Mack right in the head with a Baseball bat*

The Overseer: Well, well, well I hope you're not in a hurry young lady. But I want to know about your father now tell me where did your dad go right now!

Elise: No way, now gimme the keys.

The Overseer: I don't think so young lady, I'm the Overseer and I can do anything what I want. So what are going to do about it?

Elise: Look pal! Amata trust me, if you don't give me the keys or I won't hurt her really bad.

The Overseer: What you little cold blooded shit! You wouldn't even do that, ok fine heres the key and don't you dare ever come back again!

Elise: Fine then. *Grabs the key and ran to Amata*

Amata: Thank you, I know you've come to the rescue.

Elise: Are you ok?

Amata: I'm fine Elise, you've got the key from my father?

Elise: Yep, it's right here. *Shows the key to Amata*

Amata: Good job Elise, ok now go unlock the door and hack into my father's computer into his office. And the password has my name on it so good luck.

Elise: Thanks Amata.

After opening The Overseer's office and hack into his computer, she finally found the giant vault door. It was still closed, but lucky she opened the vault so she can escape and following her father's footprints.

Elise: Here goes nothing. *Pushes the lever down and then vault is beginning to open it*

The Security: She's opening the Vault!

Amata: Wow, you've actually open it.

Elise: That was actually way too easy.

Amata: Yes! We've did it or should I say you did it. Now your chance to escape the vault and find your dad. Now go before the security comes.

Elise: Then come with me or your father would might hurt you again.

Amata: I love to Elise, but I can't.

Elise: Why not?

Amata: I have other things to do even that I have to take care of my people.

Elise: But your father would might hurt you.

The Security: There she is, GET HER!

Amata: ELISE WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GO, GO FIND YOUR FATHER NOW! *Pushes Elise right out of the vault* RUN!

The Security: QUICKLY! Close the door!

Elise: Amata? AMATA NO!

Then it's too late, the vault door is already closed Elise burst her tears out crying and tried to yell her best friend back. But she didn't, so now the child finally escape Vault 101 and would never return back forever. She changed her clothes and changed her name Elise to Razor Skulls, when the child opened the ruined wooded door. A bright light shine right in front Elise I mean Razor Skull's face. When the light stop shining bright, she blink three times and saw the land is fully ruined. Houses were destroyed, the trees are all dead and a lot of radiation they call this place the Capital of the Wasteland.

Razor Skulls: Whoa! What is this place? I've better go find my dad, but where is he?

To be Continued...

**And so it begins, her first journey to search her father's clues. Stay toon for chapter 4.**


	5. Meeting Her Long Lost Friend

**Alright, finally got to upload the 4th chapter and now I back in action to start writing more chapters. Well anyway guys Fallout 3 still does not belong to me, it belongs to Bethesda Game Studios. Oh and one last thing, this chapter has some strong course language and a bit of violence and it's better much a bit like a long story so yeah enjoy the 4th chapter.**

Fallout 3 The Wasteland Wander Queen

Chapter 4

So now the child begins her first quest to following her father's footprints. She search every ruined house finding some weapons, ammo and food. But all she can find is whiskey, dirty old clothes, ammo, a knife and a note for Mr & Ms Gomez from Vault Tech. After that Razor Skulls saw an ruin school building called Spring valley middle school, she decide to investigate the school. When she opened the door and went inside the school, she hear some people inside the school building. But they were not friendly, they somehow call themselves The Raiders. They are one of the worlds most infamous people who can kill anyone or if one person comes into their territory.

Raider 1: Hey, I think I've someone is coming in.

Razor Skulls: Hello? Anyone there?

Suddenly she bumped into an unknown wastelander who is actually a friendly person was about to get out of the building. But lucky Razor Skulls stop the wastelander.

Razor Skulls: Hey watch where you are going!

?: Sorry, I am so sorry. I didn't see you walking in. I was running away from the...

Razor Skulls: Wait a minute, that voice seems very familiar.

?: Huh, what are you talking about?

Razor Skulls: Clauds? Is that you?

Claudia: Yep, that's me who use to be in Vault 101 and escape at the age of sixteen after my best friend turned ten.

Razor Skulls: *Gasp* Oh my gosh!

Claudia: Hang on a tick, how did you know my nick name and who are you?

Razor Skulls: Dude! It's me Elise from Vault 101 well call me Razor Skulls for now. But don't you remember you gave me the dog tag neckless when I turn ten and you've left.

Claudia: *Gasp* HOLY SHIT! It is you, oh my gosh look at you. You're all grown up.

Razor Skulls: There we go, wait a minute how did you leave the vault again? I thought you we're about to do your G.O.A.T. exam?

Claudia: Oh that well you see I didn't do my G.O.A.T. exam, I've lied.

Razor Skulls: What! You've lied to ME?

Claudia: Yes Elise, it's true. I didn't do my G.O.A.T. exam, I couldn't take it anymore in this stupid Vault! So I end up escaping Vault 101 and yeah I found The Overseer's office after when I hack into his computer.

Razor Skulls: So you've lied to me all time and you didn't even say goodbye to me!

Claudia: Hey look, I only said Happy Birthday.

Razor Skulls: *Wracks Claudia with her baseball bat*

Claudia: OW! Why would you do that for?

Razor Skulls: That's for the lies... *Stumps on Claudia's foot*

Claudia: OW!

Razor Skulls: And this is for escaping Vault 101 without telling me the truth!

Claudia: *Rubbing her foot* Ow my foot, why would you for? I'm your friend and wait a minute, did you do G.O.A.T. exam?

Razor Skulls: Yes Clauds, I've finally finished my G.O.A.T. exam along time ago.

Claudia: But why did you escape from Vault 101 for?

Razor Skulls: Well let's just say my father left the vault and Amata's father which is the Overseer has gone completely crazy and then he sent his man to find me and then I ended up escaping the vault thanks to Amata who help me escape Vault 101.

Claudia: Oh now I get it. *Hears one of the Raiders* Uh-oh.

Razor Skulls: What now Clauds?

Claudia: DUCK NOW!

Raider 1: Ah ha! There they are!

Raider 2: It's go time! *Starts shooting*

Claudia: Ah! *Ducks* START SHOOTING RAZOR!

Razor Skulls: CLAUDS WHO ARE THESE INSANE GUYS?

Claudia: THESE GUYS YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT?

Razor Skulls: YES!

Claudia: Oh those crazy maniacs, they're usually called The Raiders.

Razor Skulls: Raiders! Really? Why are they called Raiders for?

Claudia: LESS TALKING AND START SHOOTING!

Razor Skulls: OK, OK, OK! *Starts shooting at the Raiders*

Claudia: *Takes her Chinese assault rife out of her back and starts shooting at the Raiders* EAT BULLETS PUNKS!

Razor Skulls: CLAUDS! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT CHINESE ASSAULT RIFE?

Claudia: I DON'T KNOW I'VE MUST OF FOUND IT SOMEWHERE IN THE WASTELAND!

Razor Skulls: OK THEN!

When they keep shooting at the Raiders, Razor Skulls's Pip-boy 3000 suddenly active the V.A.T.S. Her eyes turned green and looked at the Raider's body which it shows where to shoot at the body parts. The child choose the head and two arms, then her eyes turned red and shoots the last Raider dead. Then her eyes turn back to gold and normal. Claudia was somehow very shock too and yes Claudia has a Pip-boy 3000 with V.A.T.S too. Razor Skulls somehow stand very still with a shocking face.

Claudia: Elise, are you ok?

Razor Skulls: *Is still a shock*

Claudia: Hello earth to Razor Skulls? *Waving her hand right in front of Razor Skulls*

Razor Skulls: *Shakes her head* What just happened?

Claudia: Oh thanks god, I mean wow! That was awesome, you should of seen yourself wiped out the last Raider!

Razor Skulls: How did I do that? I couldn't even control this Pip-boy! It active itself when I was shooting!

Claudia: Actually, they're called V.A.T.S.

Razor Skulls: V.A.T.S! What the f**k does V.A.T.S do?

Claudia: Oh boy how do I put it this way? *Thinks for a minute* Ah! V.A.T.S are one of worlds very unknown type which it stands for Vault-Tec Assisted Targeting System, I think your Pip-boy 3000 must of inject three needles under your arms. When an enemy appears and starts to attack you, your Pip-boy actives the V.A.T.S and it tells you where to shoot at the enemy's body parts. But don't worry buddy, you'll get use it.

Razor Skulls: You mean I have to control it?

Claudia: Yeah, I still have my Pip-boy on my right arm and I got use to the V.A.T.S. Well in time you would learn to control it.

Razor Skulls: Oh goody my idiot friend has became very smart. *Hears a dog barking* Aw shit, they have a dog too!

Claudia: Yep!

Razor Skulls: THEN LET'S GET THE F**K OUT OF HERE!

Claudia: Wait hang on a second!

Razor Skulls: *Sighs* What now?

Claudia: I need to get this glowing Nuka-Cola bottle on top of the cage.

Razor Skulls: Fine, but be quick.

Claudia: Thanks buddy.

Later...

Claudia: Got it!

Razor Skulls: Did you get it?

Claudia: Yep.

Razor Skulls: What is that weird glowing drink anyway?

Claudia: That is called the Nuka-Cola Quantum. It has a like a lot of flavors a bit of radiation and yeah.

Razor Skulls: Hmmm, can I have sip?

Claudia: NO DON'T!

Razor Skulls: Why not?

Claudia: I need it for umm?

Razor Skulls: For what?

Claudia: For someone who wants their collection of Nuka-Cola.

Razor Skulls: Ok fine then, NOW LET'S GET THE F**K OUT OF HERE!

Claudia: OK, OK, OK! Jesus Christ Elise, what is with you today since when you escape the vault?

Razor Skulls: Aw shut up about that part!

So Razor Skulls and Claudia both got away from the Raiders including their dog too. It was almost getting dark and they need to find a place to stay. Luckily Claudia found a city called Megaton a peaceful scarp metal town with friendly people and their town still has a bomb that hasn't gone off or it wasn't defused, so Razor Skulls and her friend both opened the big door.

Razor Skulls: Wow! Look at that, this place is awesome.

Claudia: Hey look Elise, they have a sheriff.

Lucas Simms: Well, well, well new visitors.

Claudia: G-day!

Lucas Simms: Welcome to Megaton new comers, name's Lucas Simms. Town sheriff and mayor too when the need arises. And you too ladies?

Razor Skulls: Hi there, nice to meet you I'm Razor Skulls and his is my close friend Claudia.

Claudia: Or call me Clauds, anyway I love your town by the way.

Lucas Simms: Friendly and well mannered, I'm glad that we understand each other now is there something you want to say?

Razor Skulls: Well umm, we need a place to stay in for the night because this poor tied girl needs some rest.

Lucas Simms: Hmmm, I see. But I need you to do me a favor.

Razor Skulls: What kind of favor?

Lucas Simms: Well you see, we have a bomb in the middle of the town and it hasn't gone off or maybe it has. But we are not sure if someone is a bomb defuser.

Claudia: I can defuse the bomb.

Razor Skulls: CLAUDS!

Claudia: What? I just want to defuse the bomb.

Razor Skulls: But you're not good of explosive skills.

Claudia: Oh right, maybe you can defuse the bomb then.

Razor Skulls: Urgh, Fine!

Lucas Simms: So you want to defuse the bomb, right?

Razor Skulls: Yes well, I would defuse the bomb.

Lucas Simms: Ok then, let's see what you got.

Razor Skulls: *Walks to the bomb and defuse it* All done!

Lucas Simms: You've defuse it already?

Razor Skulls: Yep.

Lucas Simms: Why thank you so much, heres your award. *Gives the house keys to Razor Skulls* This is your key for your new home, enjoy your stay.

Razor Skulls: Thanks Sheriff.

Now they finally got their new home and now it's already dark at night, Claudia was relaxing on her new bed and Razor Skulls is outside watching the moon rising up in the sky. The child is still on a journal to search her father. Then her Pip-boy beep about the message that she got in Vault 101 where Jonas was killed. It's a note from her dad, she forgot to read the message. But lucky it was on tape, so she starts to play the message.

Hold on Jonas, I need to record this first.

I... I don't really know how to tell you this. I hope you'll understand, but I know you might be angry. I thought about it for a long time, but in the end I decided it was best for you not to know. So many things could have gone wrong and there's really no telling how the overseer will react when he finds out. It's best if he can blame everything on me. Obviously you already know that I'm gone. It was something I needed to do. You're an adult now. You're ready to be on your own. Maybe someday things will change and we can see each other again. I can't tell you why I left or where I'm going. I don't want you to follow me. God knows life in the vault isn't perfect, but at least you'll be safe. Just knowing that will be enough to keep me going.

(Jonas) Don't mean to rush you, Doc, but I'd feel better if we got this over with.

Okay. Go ahead. Goodbye. I love you.

Then the message stop playing, the child's tears burst out from her eyes, running down to her cheek and her hands were both crushing poles in rage. She screamed in anger and sadness because her father left that he needs to do something. Claudia just woke up from Razor Skulls's anger.

Claudia: Hey Elise, are you ok?

Razor Skulls: GO AWAY CLAUDS!

Claudia: But I want to know why are you screaming in rage for?

Razor Skulls: Ok fine, I've listen to my dad's message.

Claudia: Really? Did your father send you a message not to follow him anymore?

Razor Skulls: Yes, he has some other things to do. But I don't know what is up to right now after when he left the vault.

Claudia: Maybe he must be here right now. How about we should ask the sheriff or the town folks.

Razor Skulls: Ok then.

The next day...

Lucas Simms: Good morning hows your new home? Did you sleep well last night?

Claudia: Great, well I had a little chat with my friend and yeah.

Lucas Simms: Really, what kind of chat?

To be Continued...

**So Lucas Simms wanted know Razor Skulls's little information chat from last night, so what would happened next in the 5th chapter? Stay toon guys!**


	6. Getting 100 caps to Colin Moriarty

**Right then, time for the 5th chapter. Enjoy the story!**

Fallout 3 The Wasteland Wander Queen

Chapter 5

So the sheriff ask Razor Skulls about last night. He wanted to know some information from Razor Skulls.

Lucas Simms: So what's your little chat for kid?

Razor Skulls: Well I was listening to my father's message and I had a little chat with my friend about my dad that he has something to do.

Claudia: Her dad left the vault, that's why.

Lucas Simms: I see.

Razor Skulls: But have to seen my dad?

Lucas Simms: Sorry kid I haven't your dad, maybe you should ask one of the people in town.

Razor Skulls: Ok thanks.

Lucas Simms: No worries kid.

Claudia: Great, now what?

Razor Skulls: Well now we have to ask one of people.

Claudia: Ok then, but it's not going to be easy.

So Razor Skulls did ask one of the people about her father, but none of them never her father before expect one person who might of seen Razor Skulls's dad. His name is Colin Moriarty, he works at his very own drinking bar saloon in Megaton, the two girls both went inside Moriarty's saloon.

Razor Skulls: Umm excuse me, can anyone tell where is this man named Colin Moriarty?

Colin Moriarty: Yes I'm here and welcome to my saloon, can I get you a drink?

Razor Skulls: Bingo.

Claudia: Is this the right guy?

Razor Skulls: I think so, I'll go ask him.

Colin Moriarty: Ah a new visitor, what kind of drink would you like?

Razor Skulls: Sorry I'm not here to get a drink.

Colin Moriarty: Oh ok then, why did you come here for?

Razor Skulls: I'm looking for my father, have you seen him?

Colin Moriarty: Oh my it is you, the little girl from Vault 101 is all grown up.

Razor Skulls: Yes I know, wait a minute were you in the vault too with my dad?

Colin Moriarty: Oh no, no, no I wasn't in Vault 101, I was here when your dad came here since when you're a baby.

Razor Skulls: What! But... I thought I was born in Vault 101?

Colin Moriarty: No you're not born in the vault, you've must of have been brain wash in the vault.

Claudia: *Giggles for a bit* He, he, he my best friend has been brain wash.

Razor Skulls: *Hears Claudia giggling and whacks her friend in the head*

Claudia: Ow!

Razor Skulls: It's not funny!

Claudia: Well sorry!

Razor Skulls: Ok then, so I'm not born in the vault. Then where am I born in?

Colin Moriarty: Well then you were actually born in the wasteland or somewhere in Washington DC.

Razor Skulls: So I was born in the wasteland?

Colin Moriarty: Yes.

Razor Skulls: Ok then, now tell me where can I find my dad?

Colin Moriarty: Well he was here, but then he left just a moment ago. We then if you want know where your father went, then you have to do me a favor.

Razor Skulls: Okay what kind of favor?

Colin Moriarty: If you have 100 caps I'll tell you where your father went or if you don't have 100 caps I need you find this women named Silver somewhere in the wasteland called Springvale. If you find Silver, you tell her that I send you here. So we've got a deal?

Razor Skulls: Fine, it's a deal.

Colin Moriarty: He, he, he. I knew you would do it, now run along kid and bring your friend with you.

Razor Skulls: Yes I know! Come on Clauds, lets go find Silver.

Claudia: What for?

Razor Skulls: To get 100 caps from her for this asshole Colin Moriarty and what the f**k are caps?

Claudia: Hmmm? Caps they were actually called bottle caps, well bottle caps are like money after the great war came. There use to be pre war money in the wasteland and now all of the pre war money are ruined so they use bottle caps instead.

Razor Skulls: Oh ok now where I find her?

Claudia: Well he said she lives in Springvale right?

Razor Skulls: Oh yeah, I'll check on my Pip-Boy 3000. *Checks on her quest list* Ah found it.

Claudia: Already?

Razor Skulls: No you idiot! I set a mark on Silver's house.

Claudia: Oh.

Razor Skulls: Now come on, follow me.

Claudia: Ok then, if you say so.

After a long walk around, they've finally found Silver's house.

Razor Skulls: Bingo, time to get her caps. *Opens the door*

Claudia: I'll wait outside.

Razor Skulls: Ok Clauds if you say so, but be careful if you see some Raiders.

Claudia: Yeah, yeah, yeah I know that.

Razor Skulls: Ok then. *Closes the door*

Silver: Who's there? Wait a minute, who the hell are you? Did Colin Moriarty send you here?

Razor Skulls: Yes he did.

Silver: That slummy bastard I used to work for him and then he ended up bossing me around.

Razor Skulls: And then what happened?

Silver: I ran away and took his caps with me and never come back again. Now what do you want from me kid?

Razor Skulls: Look just calm down, I know you don't like him and I don't like him either. Just give the caps and I'll tell him your gone.

Silver: Really? You'll do that for me?

Razor Skulls: *Nods* Yep.

Silver: Thanks kid, some of the other wastelanders didn't help me and I thought nobody would never help me. *Gives 300 bottle caps to Razor Skulls*

Razor Skulls: Thanks but do you have any bottle caps?

Silver: Oh don't worry about it kid, I got more bottle caps in my safe locker.

Razor Skulls: Ok, thanks.

Silver: Your welcome.

Razor Skulls: *Opens the door and close it after when she came out* Ok Clauds, let's go back to Megaton.

Claudia: Phew! Thank goodness, I was still guiding the house and then suddenly, the raiders appear out of nowhere at night.

Razor Skulls: It's night time already? Wow, that was quick.

Claudia: Can we go now?

Razor Skulls: Yeah sure, why?

Claudia: This place is freaking me out right now.

Razor Skulls: Fine.

Later Back at Megaton...

Colin Moriarty: Ah good, did you get the 100 caps from Silver?

Razor Skulls: Yes, here take it. *Gives the 100 caps to Colin Moriarty*

Colin Moriarty: Finally, now I can have a vacation. Ok now I'll tell you where your dad went.

Razor Skulls: Yes, now where did he go?

Colin Moriarty: He must of went to the building called Galaxy News Radio. The location is called Chevy Chase, here I'll set the mark on your Pip-Boy.

Razor Skulls: Thanks, come on Clauds let's go to Chevy Chase.

Claudia: Ok Razor, if you say so.

And so they now begin on their journey to the Chevy Chase, but Razor Skulls decide to do it later. She wanted to explore the wasteland that she hasn't been there before. They both went east to the wasteland finding some food, water, Nuka-Cola, clothes and ammo for their guns and Melee weapons. After collecting a lot of stuff they need, Claudia found an abanned tent in the middle of the wasteland.

Claudia: Hey Elise, I found an abanned tent!

Razor Skulls: Really where?

Claudia: *Points at the tent in the middle of the wasteland* Come on let's go inside before it gets dark again.

Razor Skulls: You know Clauds, I think the tent looks pretty small.

Claudia: Oh what the heck, it doesn't matter.

Razor Skulls: Whatever.

When they're inside the tent...

Razor Skulls: Whoa!

Claudia: Looks small, but so awesome! *Saw another Nuka-Cola Quantum* Hey a Nuka-Cola Quantum! *Grabs the Nuka-Cola Quantum*

Razor Skulls: You've found another Nuka-Cola Quantum?

Claudia: Yep, I've got 28 Nuka-Cola Quantum. Two more to go and then I'll give someone for their collection and she would give me a super prize for me.

Razor Skulls: Oh gosh, what are you talking about?

Claudia: Well umm?

Razor Skulls: Well?

Claudia: You know why I didn't want you to have a drink of the Nuka-Cola Quantum.

Razor Skulls: Yeah so?

Claudia: I have a side quest from this small town called Girdershade. Her name is Sierra Petrovita, she wanted me to get 30 Nuka-Cola Quantums for her collection of Nuka-Cola to put in her vending machine.

Razor Skulls: Okay and then what happened next?

Claudia: I accepted and then suddenly this guy named Ronald Laren, he also wanted me to bring 30 Nuka-Cola Quantum's for him so he can give it to her instead. But I wanted to give Sierra's favorite soft drink.

Razor Skulls: Oh I see, you get some rest for tomorrow. I have some other things to do right now.

Claudia: Like what?

Razor Skulls: Err you know like umm? Hunting for mutating Bears.

Claudia: Oh that, sure go right a head.

Razor Skulls: Thanks Clauds.

To be Continued...

**Here go, Razor Skulls's first hunt or what's her deepest dark secret? Stay toon for chapter 6.**


	7. Exploring the Wasteland

**Ok then, finally got my 6th chapter ready go. Ok this chapter some of swearing in this chapter and a bit of violence too. So enjoy the story.**

Fallout 3 The Wasteland Wander Queen

Chapter 6

At midnight, Razor Skulls begins to search for food in the wasteland. She starts to sniff for mutation animal's blood for her first hunt in the wasteland. But she saw some three unknown bad guys with an innocent wastelander captured by the bad guys. These another bad people are called Talon Company Merc, they're smilier to Raiders. Except they're Mercenary who kill good people. But these three Talon Company Merc wanted this poor wastelander for information about a hero who use to live in Vault 101. Razor Skulls might of thought she was the hero, so she jump right in front of the Talon Company Merc for a surprise attack.

Razor Skulls: Alright boys, which hero are you looking for?

Talon Company Merc 1: Ah-ha, she must be the hero, LET'S KILL HER!

Talon Company Merc 2: NO YOU IDIOT! That's not her, this girl is not the real hero. She's just another wastelander in the middle of the night searching for some food.

Razor Skulls: Okay, then who are you looking for?

Talon Company Merc 3: We are looking for this hero girl who use to live in Vault 101 and killed Mister Burke after when she send Lucas Simms to stop Mister Burke for exploding Megaton and now we're finding her to kill the little hero saint!

Razor Skulls: Oh shit! Are you talking about my friend Claudia, right?

Talon Company Merc 3: Yes, I think her name is Clauds or something like that kind of weird name.

Razor Skulls: *Gasp* You wouldn't hurt my best FRIEND! *Her eyes turned eye*

Talon Company Merc 3: OH SHIT! RETREAT! F**KING RETREAT!

Razor Skulls: *Grabs the 3rd Talon Company Merc by the throat* Not this time! *Bites the 3rd Talon Company Merc on neck and starts sucking all of the blood out*

Talon Company Merc 2: AW F**K VAMPIRE! RUN!

Talon Company Merc 1: CAN'T WE JUST TAKE DOWN?

Talon Company Merc 2: WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY? SHE'S A VAMPIRE! SHE DRINKS HUMAN BLOOD!

Razor Skulls: Going somewhere boys?

Talon Company Merc 2: Aw shit!

The Next day...

Claudia: *Yawns* Ah what a beautiful morning.

Razor Skulls: *Opens the tent cover*

Claudia: Oh hey buddy, did you found any food in the wasteland?

Razor Skulls: Well I...

Claudia: Hey wait a minute, your mouth.

Razor Skulls: Yeah, what about it?

Claudia: Your mouth is covered in blood, what happened last night?

Razor Skulls: Well it's kind of a long story and you won't even like it.

Claudia: Aw come on Elise, I'll won't freak out.

Razor Skulls: *Sighs* Fine, look what I found from the people I killed from last night. *Gives the note to Claudia*

Claudia: *Reads it*

Private Contract: Kill Clauds!

Boys and girls, we've got ourselves another holier-than-thou white knight who needs putting down. Here are the details:

Name: Clauds

Race: Caucasian

Sex: Female

The Bounty is 1000 caps this time around and for a change of pace, they want the head this time.

Good hunting!

Claudia: Aw frack!

Razor Skulls: Aw great here it comes.

Claudia: AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Razor Skulls: I told you'll freak out.

Claudia: Oh frack, oh frack, oh frack! I know those Talon Company Merc. They want to kill me!

Razor Skulls: Yes I know that Clauds.

Claudia: But it's worse, they want my head, MY HEAD!

Razor Skulls: DUDE! Just clam down, why do they want your head for?

Claudia: I don't know, oh gosh this is not good Elise, this is not good. If I die from the Talon Company Merc, they would place my head on the wall! *Imagines her worst nightmare*

Talon Company Merc 4: He, he, he a toast to our hunt.

Talon Company Merc 5: Cheers!

Claudia: *Stops imagining her worst nightmare* AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Razor Skulls: *Slaps Claudia on the cheek* STOP SCREAMING!

Claudia: I'm sorry Elise, oh great now I'm freaking out! What should I do now?

Razor Skulls: Don't worry Clauds, you'll be just fine. But don't screw this up if you saw these Talon Company Merc. Just fight back and be strong.

Claudia: Ok Razor if you say so.

Razor Skulls: Right now come on, let's go do some exploring around the Capital of the Wasteland.

Claudia: Ok Elise.

After when they stop exploring the wasteland, Razor Skulls and Claudia both saw a cave.

Razor Skulls: Whoa! That's pretty big cave with a gate.

Claudia: Oh crap, umm Razor?

Razor Skulls: *Sighs again* What?

Claudia: I don't think we shouldn't go in there if I were you.

Razor Skulls: Aw come on Clauds, this is our first adventure. Don't worry, we'll be safe in here for now on.

Claudia: Ok Elise... I mean Razor.

Razor Skulls: Good, let's go inside. *Opens the gate and went inside the cave with Claudia*

When they're in the cave, they both saw a weird looking tall creature. Claudia got really scared and hides behind the rock so the creature won't see her. But Razor Skulls was just standing there looking at the creature. She starts to scan the creature on her Pip-boy 3000, she saw the name of the creature and it was called a Deathclaw. They're three feet tall and they're were one of the world's most deadly creatures in the Capital Wasteland. But somehow, Razor Skulls wanted to get a closer look at the Deathclaw.

Claudia: Elise, what are you doing?

Razor Skulls: I'm going to take a closer look at the Deathclaw.

Claudia: What, are you crazy? It could kill in two hits!

Razor Skulls: Dude! I can't die remember?

Claudia: Wait a minute, are you a vampire?

Razor Skulls: Yes, well I'm an immortal.

Claudia: Why didn't you tell me in the first place?

Razor Skulls: CLAUDS, SHUT UP!

Deathclaw 1: *Hears Razor Skulls and Claudia shouting and starts to call out his mates*

Claudia: Uh-oh!

Razor Skulls: You idiot, now look what you've done now!

Claudia: Hey don't look at me, you started it first!

The Deathclaw ran into someone's lair who is not really a Deathclaw after all.

Deathclaw 1: *Went inside the lair to meet the Deathclaw Princess and knees*

?: What is it Solider? Did someone went into our territory?

Deathclaw 1: *Starts to talk in english* My princess, these two wastelanders are in our territory. What should we do?

?: Send your Deathclaw soldiers and bring the two wastelanders into my lair.

Deathclaw 1: Yes my princess, I'll do my best.

Claudia: *Has her Chinese assault rifle in her hands ready to aim when the Deathclaws come* Come out, come out where ever you are? *Still shaking in fear*

Razor Skulls: Dude, don't even think about shooting at the Deathclaws.

Claudia: Why? But they try to kill me before you've escape the Vault.

Razor Skulls: So what, they were trying to protect themselves or maybe they're might be trying to protect their babies.

Claudia: Uh-oh, here they come!

Razor Skulls: Clauds, just put the gun down now.

Claudia: But, but, but, but...

Razor Skulls: Put the gun down, NOW!

Claudia: Ok, ok, ok. *Drops her Chinese assault rifle on the ground* There, are you happy?

Razor Skulls: Good, well a little bit happy.

Deathclaw 1: *Came back again with his Deathclaw Soldiers*

Razor Skulls: Ok Clauds, remember what I said earlier that day.

Claudia: Yeah?

Razor Skulls: Don't screw this up ok?

Claudia: Ok.

Deathclaw 1: Alright you two wastelanders, drop all of your weapons down right now.

Claudia: Holy shit, it speaks english!

Razor Skulls: Shut up Clauds and do what he says. *Drops all of her weapons on the ground*

Claudia: Ok. *Does the same thing*

Deathclaw 1: We'll be all of that. *Picks up all of the weapons and gives them to his soldiers*

Claudia: Ok now what?

Razor Skulls: Then we'll have to wait what he's about to say.

Deathclaw 1: Alright then, now come on you two follow me. The Princess wanted to see you when we get there.

Claudia: Princess? I didn't even know they have a Princess.

Razor Skulls: Great, that's good to hear.

To be Continued...

**So who is the Deathclaw Princess? What would she look like? Stay toon and find out until the next chapter.**


	8. The Deathclaw Princess

**Phew! This took a long time to finish the story, well any guys this story is a bit pretty long and just to remember Fallout 3 does not belong to me. Only my OCs belong to me not the other characters from Fallout 3. So anyway enjoy the story.**

Fallout 3 The Wasteland Wander Queen

Chapter 7

So Razor Skulls and Claudia were both following the Deathclaw and his soldiers. When they got to the other side of the cave, it was huge and a lot of mini house caves, less bright lights and a lot of food from dead animals and dead humans.

Claudia: Whoa! This place is like an underground town.

Deathclaw 1: No talking!

Claudia: Sorry.

Razor Skulls: *Sighs* Just keep your mouth shut.

Claudia: Ok.

When they're in the Deathclaw Princess's lair….

Deathclaw 1: Right then, she's waiting to see you two. Good luck wastelanders.

Razor Skulls: Thanks.

Claudia: Ok this place is giving me the creeps.

Razor Skulls: Dude, just shut up ok?

Claudia: Urgh, fine!

Razor Skulls: *Opens the gate*

?: So you two wastelanders have come into my territory?

Claudia: Hey look here whoever you are, we're just browsing in your cave.

Razor Skulls: *Whacks Claudia again with the baseball bat* Sorry about my friend, she sometimes won't stop talking.

Claudia: Ow! Again hitting me with baseball bat! Ow, what the hell man!

?: ENOUGH! Then why did you come here for?

Razor Skulls: Well we're just exploring your cave for some more stuff we need before we go to the ruined city.

?: Really? How come?

Razor Skulls: I can't tell you until if we see you when you're into in the light.

?: Fine then. *Walks into the light*

Claudia: *Gasp* Oh my god! Is that who I think it is?

?: Wait a minute that face seems very familiar.

Claudia: *Has a flashback* Lizzie is that you?

Lizzie: Claudia?

Claudia: LIZZIE! *Jumps and hugs her tight*

Lizzie: ARGH! I CAN'T BREATHE HERE!

Claudia: Whoosp, sorry about that.

Lizzie: Phew! That was a big one. But anyway, what are you doing here in the wasteland for? You were supposed to be in Vault 101!

Claudia: I couldn't take it anymore. It was driving me crazy all the time in the vault. Wait a tick, did you escape the vault too?

Lizzie: *Sighs* Yeah kind of.

Claudia: Really? When?

Lizzie: Since when my mother died when I was four years old and I ended up escaping the vault. I was the first one escaping Vault 101.

Claudia: Okay, then what happened?

Lizzie: When I was in the Wasteland, one of the Raiders almost tried to kill me. But luckily this Deathclaw saved my life and then I became one of them.

Claudia: So you were adopted by those Deathclaws?

Lizzie: Yes Claudia, hey who is this?

Claudia: Oh this is Elise, she's my other best friend since when she was a child and I was a teenager.

Razor Skulls: Actually she left the vault 2nd after when I turned ten at the age of sixteen. Well anyway, nice to meet you.

Lizzie: Nice to meet you too, did you escape Vault 101 too?

Razor Skulls: Well my dad left the vault without telling me the truth, then the Overseer went completely coo-coo. But luckily Amata help me escape Vault 101. I was actually nineteen years old when I've escape the vault.

Lizzie: *Gasp* Your father escape the vault without telling you the truth?

Razor Skulls: Yes it's true. I hope Amata is ok?

Lizzie: Who's Amata again?

Razor Skulls: She's just a friend of mine since when we're babies in the vault.

Lizzie: Oh I see. Well then come with me, let's go find you two an empty mini cave.

Razor Skulls: Cool.

Claudia: Yay!

When they both found an empty mini cave…

Lizzie: Here it is, make yourself at home.

Claudia: Sweet!

Razor Skulls: Hey, what's that on the table?

Lizzie: Oh that's an Deathclaw egg, I found it in the middle of the Wasteland. I'm not quite sure what happened to the mother, luckily I grab it before the other Wastelanders would smash it for food.

Razor Skulls: Wow, that's amazing. I've never seen an Deathclaw egg before, can I keep it?

Lizzie: Sure, it's for free.

Razor Skulls: Awesome.

When Razor Skulls and Claudia both found their new home in the Deathclaw's cave, Razor Skulls is looking after the Deathclaw egg waiting to be hatch out while Claudia is fixing her weapons.

Razor Skulls: Hey what are you doing?

Claudia: I'm repairing all of my weapons and clothes.

Razor Skulls: Really? You repair items?

Claudia: Yep, pretty cool huh? I became a repairer before my weapons were about to break. Well anyway, what are you doing?

Razor Skulls: I'm looking after a Deathclaw egg.

Claudia: Why?

Razor Skulls: Well apparently the mother must of got killed or left it alone. So Lizzie quickly grab the egg before someone would use it for lunch.

Claudia: Wow, Lizzie is like a protecter.

Razor Skulls: Kind of. *Hears the egg is about to hatch*

Claudia: What's wrong Razor?

Razor Skulls: Shhh, listen. *Still hearing the baby hatching out of the egg* Did you hear that?

Claudia: Yes I can hear it.

Razor Skulls: Look it's hatching!

When the baby hatch out from the egg, it was a cute female baby Deathclaw. Razor Skulls never saw a baby Deathclaw before, the horns are very short like devil horns, the claws a bit short and the body size is very small like a real new born baby.

Razor Skulls: *Gasp* Awww, hello little fella. You look so cute, hmm? What should I name her?

Claudia: How about Cheesy?

Razor Skulls: What? NO! That's a suptid name!

Claudia: Ok, ok, ok! How about you decide then.

Razor Skulls: Fine then, I'll name her Lightning.

Claudia: Lightning?

Razor Skulls: Yeah Lightning.

Claudia: I mean Lightning is a great name for a female Deathclaw. Right?

Razor Skulls: Maybe or maybe not. I'm not 100% sure, but I think it's a yes.

Claudia: Ok well, I better get some sleep for tomorrow.

Razor Skulls: Tomorrow? What do you mean tomorrow?

Claudia: Good night. *Is already asleep*

Razor Skulls: *Sighs* Come on Lightning, let's go get you something to eat for your first midnight snack.

Lightning: *Is smiling with glee and purrs*

Meanwhile on the other side of the wasteland at midnight, there was a murder, crime sean from last night. Three other people that are good guys who are also known as called The Regulators. They found three Talon Company Merc both dead with bite marks on their necks, one of the Regulators check the bite marks on their necks.

Regulator 3: Any luck?

Regulator 1: Hmm? I'm not sure what kind of bite marks are. But to me it looks like some kind of human with fangs.

Regulator 2: Are you saying that human is a vampire?

Regulator 1: Yes well it might be, but we should go see our leader.

Regulator 3: Good idea, maybe Sonora Cruz would know about the blood sucking killer.

Then the three Regulators saw Razor Skulls with Lightning in the middle of the night….

Razor Skulls: Uh-oh, don't tell me it's those Talon Company Merc still looking for my friend.

Regulator 3: Hold it right there with that baby Deathclaw.

Razor Skulls: Who are you? What do you want from me?

Regulator 2: Hold on, what's that on your hand?

Razor Skulls: Umm, it's a head for my pet.

Regulator 3: Wait a minute, could you come here for second?

Razor Skulls: What for?

Regulator 3: You'll see.

Razor Skulls: Okay? *Walks to the third Regulator*

Regulator 3: Right now say ah.

Razor Skulls: Ah? *Opens her mouth wide*

Regulator 3: *Check in Razor Skulls's mouth and then he saw two fangs on the top* Well, well, well.

Razor Skulls: What?

Regulator 3: You must be the blood sucking killer vampire from last night.

Razor Skulls: What do you mean?

Regulator 3: You've killed two Talon Company Merc with bite marks on both of their necks.

Razor Skulls: What are you talking about? I didn't mean to kill them, they were bad guys trying to hunt down my best friend!

Regulator 3: I don't believe you kid, I'm afraid we both have to under arrest you. Boys, don't let her escape!

Regulator 2: Yes sir!

Regulator 1: Umm? Are you sure it's a good idea?

Regulator 3: JUST DO IT NOW!

Razor Skulls: No, YOU ARE NOT GOING TO ARREST ME! *Her eyes turned red again and starts to jump attack at the second Regulator and hisses*

Regulator 2: AH! HELP ME, QUICK SHOOT HER!

Regulator 3: *Starts to shoot at Razor Skulls right in the chest*

Razor Skulls: *Got shot in the chest and fell onto the ground*

Regulator 2: Is she dead?

Regulator 3: Let me check. *Grabs a dead wood stick and pokes Razor Skulls's arm*

Razor Skulls: *Wakes up still angry with her red eyes and jumps right in front of the third Regulator*

Regulator 3: OH F**K! SHE'S NOT DEAD!

Razor Skulls: DON'T TRY AND MESS WITH ME! *Has her fangs out and start to suck the blood from the third Regulator's neck*

Regulator 3: AAAAAHHHHHH! *Is already dead after screaming in pain*

Regulator 2: SHIT! VAMPIRE, RUN!

Razor Skulls: *Grabs the second Regulator by the neck* DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT ESCAPING FROM ME!

Regulator 2: NO PLEASE? DON'T HURT ME!

Razor Skulls: TOO LATE!

Regulator 1: *Escapes from Razor Skulls while when she was sucking all of the blood out from the second Regulator*

Razor Skulls: *Saw the first Regulator escape when her eyes turn back to normal gold colour* Dang! He got away!

Lightning: *Purrs*

Razor Skulls: Come on Lightning, let's go back home before the other Regulators come.

Meanwhile again at the Regulator HQ, the first Regulator got away from Razor Skulls and he went inside. The Regulator HQ is a farmhouse with other more three Regulators and their leader which is Sonora Cruz. The first Regulator came up to Sonora Cruz's room and explain about what Razor Skulls did at midnight.

Sonora Cruz: What is it? Any sign of the killer?

Regulator 1: Yes well we've found the night killer. But she got away.

Sonora Cruz: How did she got away?

Regulator 1: Well we tried to arrest her, but then she completely flip out and attack two other man by sucking all of the blood out.

Sonora Cruz: Don't tell me let me guess, she's a vampire right?

Regulator 1: Yes! I don't know what to do now, she's way too unbeatable!

Sonora Cruz: Well there is one person I've might of know.

Regulator 1: Really, who?

Sonora Cruz: Her name is Claudia Gomez, she use to be in Vault 101. But she escape the vault at the age of sixteen, her father is a Vault Security Officer, her mother is just a normal vault resident and she has two brothers one is Freddie and the other is David who also escape Vault 101 after when his sister escape the vault after that, he became a Contract Killer and a mad cannibal eater, everyone feared him in the wasteland. Ok now heres the plan, bring the girl to me so she can become one of us.

Regulator 1: Ok Sonora, I'll bring Claudia to you. But where could she be?

Sonora Cruz: She'll be somewhere in the Wasteland and if you see her, just bring her to the Regulator HQ. She'll become the new Lawbringer.

To be Continued...

**So Sonora Cruz wanted Claudia to be come a Regulator, but will Claudia be the new Regulator? Stay toon until the next chapter comes in a few weeks.**


	9. Claudia Meets The Regulators

******Ok here is the 8th chapter, so yeah I was a bit busy on weekends and watching Youtube videos of PewDiePie. So yeah enjoy the story.**

**Fallout 3 The Wasteland Wander Queen**

**Chapter 8**

Back in the Deathclaw cave it was already morning, the bright light shines in the middle of the hall way. Claudia was already a wake and was about to go outside of the wasteland. But Razor Skulls bumped into Claudia before she was about to go out for fresh air.

Razor Skulls: Dude where are you going?

Claudia: I'm going outside for some fresh air.

Razor Skulls: I think you should stay inside before you go outside.

Claudia: Why?

Razor Skulls: I don't know, something happened from last night again and this time they're after me.

Claudia: Who's after you again?

Razor Skulls: I can't tell you and poor Lightning was very hungry from last night and I have to go get some food for her.

Lightning: *Nods*

Razor Skulls: See she understands what I'm saying.

Claudia: Oh okay. *Sighs* I hope my parents are ok in Vault 101.

Razor Skulls: Your parents?

Claudia: Yeah, don't you remember my dad is a vault security officer and you were friends with my two brothers Freddie and David remember?

Razor Skulls: Oh yeah, I've must of remember when I was escaping the vault and I saw your dad, Andy and Stanley were about get rid of the Radroaches. But I tell them to stop attacking my close people. *Has a flashback*

Herman Gomez: Elise, thank goodness you've got rid of the Radroaches.

Elise: Actually, I told them to stop attacking you guys.

Herman Gomez: Ok look Elise, one of the security guards are still looking for you. I'll won't tell them you'll were here before.

Elise: Thanks Officer Gomez.

Herman Gomez: Now go and good luck finding your dad. Oh and one last thing.

Elise: Yes Officer Gomez?

Herman Gomez: I haven't seen my daughter and son for years. They might be missing somewhere in the vault or maybe in the wasteland. My other son Freddie is still here in the vault.

Elise: You mean Claudia and David were missing?

Herman Gomez: Yes Elise, I'm really worried sick including my wife too. If you see my son and my daughter, please take them back to Vault 101.

Elise: Sure Officer Gomez, I'll find them.

Herman Gomez: Thank you so much Elise.

Elise: Your welcome.

Razor Skulls: *Her flashback stops* Yeah then I found you, but I don't even know where your brother David is.

Claudia: Oh wait! Oh no, you are not going to send me back to Vault 101!

Razor Skulls: Well I was, but then you told me the truth you couldn't take it anymore.

Claudia: Yeah I know that! Now would you excuse me, I have to go outside some fresh air.

Razor Skulls: Clauds, wait!

Lizzie: Hey Elise what's wrong?

Razor Skulls: Nothing, just a little chat with Clauds.

Lizzie: Oh hey is that the baby Deathclaw has just hatch out from last night?

Razor Skulls: Yes Lizzie, I named her Lightning. Isn't she cute? Say hello Lightning.

Lightning: Hi! *Waving at Lizzie*

Lizzie: Aww hello Lightning, I'm Lizzie the Deathclaw Princess. I'm actually the leader of all your kind.

Razor Skulls: Say Lizzie do you have a pet Deathclaw too?

Lizzie: Yes well he's in his cave sleeping. I'll show you to him later.

Meanwhile outside of the Wasteland….

Claudia: *Sighs* Why would my dad wanted me to come back in Vault 101? All I want is to live in the wasteland, freedom away from the vault!

Regulator 1: Hey you there, are you Claudia Gomez who use to live in Vault 101?

Claudia: Yes, but what do you want from me?

Regulator 1: Come with me, I'll explain when we get there.

Claudia: Okay?

Regulator 1: Good, now come along kid just follow me.

Claudia: Ok whoever you are?

After traveling in the middle of the dead desert, Claudia and the first Regulator finally found the Regulator HQ farmhouse.

Claudia: Whoa!

Regulator 1: Here we are kid, welcome to the Regulator HQ. It's not that quite big oh and let me take you to our leader.

Claudia: Hold up, you have a leader?

Regulator 1: Yep, she would like to see you. Come on don't be shy, she'll won't bite.

Claudia: Ok.

When they both already inside…

Regulator 1: Sonora I've found her.

Sonora Cruz: Good job, bring her up to me.

Regulator 1: Ok kid you're in luck now go.

Claudia: Ok. *Walking up the stairs and went into Sonora Cruz's room* Umm, hello?

Sonora Cruz: Ah welcome Claudia, we've been expecting you to hire you.

Claudia: Hire for what? And who are you?

Sonora Cruz: The names Sonora Cruz and we are the Regulators, we wanted you to come become one of us.

Claudia: Really?

Sonora Cruz: Yep that's right, here take this Regulator Duster. Well you're a rookie right?

Claudia: Yes this is my first time becoming one of you guys.

Sonora Cruz: Oh ok well before you do a real job for you.

Claudia: Yeah?

Sonora Cruz: Your first test is to take one of the bad guys's fingers.

Claudia: Me take their fingers from other bad guys like Raiders and those Talon Company Merc were actually after me, right?

Sonora Cruz: Correct.

Claudia: Okay then, after when I take their fingers off from their hand. But what are you going to do with these fingers for?

Sonora Cruz: Nothing, nothing at all now then are you ready to join our team?

Claudia: Hmmm? Sure I'm in, I would love to help you and your gang.

Sonora Cruz: Excellent, make sure you bring 65 fingers ok?

Claudia: Yep I'll won't let you down.

Later back at the Deathclaw's cave…..

Lizzie: Where the heck has Claudia gone to.

Razor Skulls: I have no idea where the hell she is or she might be up to something.

Lizzie: Or might be helping other people.

Razor Skulls: *Gasp* F**K!

Lizzie: What is it Razor?

Razor Skulls: Please don't tell me Claudia went into the ruined city?

Lizzie: WHAT? You mean Washington DC where there is Super Mutants, Raiders, Talon Company Merc, Robots and other mutation creatures live in the city?

Razor Skulls: Umm? Yeah I think so.

Lizzie: F**K! If Claudia goes there she'll be dead meat by now!

Razor Skulls: Are you saying that the city is like a war zone?

Lizzie: YES! I've been there once with my pet Deathclaw Vex, I was about find some stuff I need for other people's quest in the city. But it was a huge mistake I've ever went there without any warnings.

Razor Skulls: Then what happened?

Lizzie: I saw two Super Mutants were talking and I heard one is telling a knock, knock joke. *Has a flashback*

Vex: Umm Master, I think we've came to the wrong place?

Lizzie: Vex, we're just gonna grab some stuff we need and then we'll get the heck out of here. *Hears Super Mutants talking* Uh-oh.

Vex: What is it Master?

Lizzie: Shhh, I hear some Super Mutants, I'm going in.

Vex: Be careful Master, they could hear you.

Super Mutant 1: Hey I have a joke for you. Ready?

Super Mutant Master: Ok.

Super Mutant 1: Knock knock.

Super Mutant Master: Who's there?

Super Mutant 1: Humans.

Super Mutant Master: Humans who?

Super Mutant 1: Kill the humans, kill them all! Hahahaha!

Super Mutant Master: Oh, that's a good one. Hahaha!

Lizzie: *Is hiding and then she is about to sneeze* Uh-oh ah….. ah…. AHCHOO!

Super Mutant: What was that? *Looks behind and saw Lizzie was about to escape* HUMAN!

Super Mutant Master: GAMES OVER!

Lizzie: AW SHIT!

Vex: MASTER LET'S GET THE FRACK OUT OF HERE!

Lizzie: *Her flashback stops* Yeah, me and Vex both escape from the Super Mutants and we didn't ended up shot dead and yep that's about it.

Razor Skulls: So that's why you didn't go back to Washington DC, because there is too many Super Mutants that's why?

Lizzie: Yep, but there could be other Super Mutants in the Wasteland too.

Razor Skulls: Really? Where?

Lizzie: I'm not sure they use to be created in one of the vaults that I can't even remember.

Claudia: Hey guys what did I miss?

Razor Skulls: Nothing Clauds and where have you been?

Claudia: Umm?

Razor Skulls: Don't tell me you didn't go to the city, did you?

Claudia: City, What city? I've never went to the city before.

Razor Skulls: Clauds you're lying.

Claudia: What are you talking about I've never went to the city I've always stay away from city.

Razor Skulls: Prove it then.

Claudia: How?

Lizzie: Elise don't, I think Claudia is telling the truth.

Razor Skulls: Really, but I think she must of went to the city.

Lizzie: Elise don't if we let Claudia go to the city, she could be killed.

Razor Skulls: Oh right, wait Clauds.

Claudia: Yes Elise?

Razor Skulls: What were you doing in the Wasteland for?

Claudia: Umm? I was trying to collect two more Nuka-Cola Quantums and a Mole Rat ended up drinking the last two.

Razor Skulls: Really?

Claudia: Yep, I didn't tell you there are Mole Rats in the Wasteland right?

Razor Skulls: Ok you what… *Saw a finger in Claudia's pocket* Clauds?

Claudia: Yeah?

Razor Skulls: What is that in your pocket?

Claudia: What? *Looks down and saw a finger in her pocket* Oh that's a finger, I've joined the group called The Regulators.

Razor Skulls: Regulators? *Has a flashback from last night and gasp after the end of the flashback* Ah-ha!

Claudia: What do you mean Ah-ha for?

Razor Skulls: You saw the crime seance from last night did you?

Claudia: What? NO! I wasn't there, I swear!

Razor Skulls: Then prove it to me!

Claudia: Ok, ok, ok. Well I was outside from the Deathclaw's cave and I saw a Regulator came up to me and he took me to the Regulator's HQ.

Razor Skulls: Okay go on.

Claudia: Well when I was already inside their lair, I saw the leader AKA Sonora Cruz.

Razor Skulls: Ok you're in the right track, keep talking.

Claudia: She wanted to hire me as a Lawbringer and look heres the note. *Gives the note to Razor Skulls*

Razor Skulls: Hmm? *Reads it*

Attention Lawbringers of the Capital Wasteland: The Regulators require your aid in bringing the scum and pestilence that inhabit our home to justice. Report to Sonora Cruz at the Regulator Headquarters for details.

Claudia: Well?

Razor Skulls: Wait, wait, wait. Did Sonora Cruz send her crew to hire you as a Regulator?

Claudia: *Nods* Yep.

Razor Skulls: Right, now get rid of the Regulator Duster off right now.

Claudia: Ok fine. *Takes off her Regulator Duster off and puts back her normal wasteland clothes on* There are you happy?

Razor Skulls: Yes now let's go explore up north.

Claudia: Ok buddy.

Lizzie: I'll come with you guys.

Razor Skulls: Sure Lizzie, join the club.

Lizzie: Thanks Razor, come on Vex let's go.

Vex: Ok master, if you say so.

To be Continued..

**So more exploring the Capital Wasteland up north, so what are they going to see first? Stay toon until the next chapter!**


	10. Claudia Gets Captured by The TCM

**Hey everyone, sorry for not uploading the 9th chapter of my Fallout 3 fanfiction since last year. I have alot of busy plans and alot of school work all the time and yeah that's all I have to say. So yeah heres the 9th chapter of the my Fallout 3 fanfiction and this may content some swearing and a bit of violence, so enjoy!**

Fallout 3 The Wasteland Wander Queen

Chapter 9

While travelling up north it was starting to get dark and they need to find shelter, luckily Claudia found lots of shelters in the middle of the road but it was a trap! There were Raiders ambushed Razor Skulls and her two-wasteland friends but lucky they've got cover. Razor Skulls active her V.A.T.S from her Pip-boy 3000 and headshot five Raiders down. After the fight, they've finally got some sleep but Razor Skulls still couldn't sleep from last night and even the past since when she is in Vault 101. While Claudia was listening to Galaxy News Radio she saw Razor Skulls lying down not even fast asleep.

Claudia: Hey Razor is everything ok?

Razor Skulls: Nope, couldn't sleep.

Claudia: About what happened last night?

Razor Skulls: Yeah sort of, what about you?

Claudia: Me, I'm just listening to Galaxy News Radio on my Pip-boy 3000 but some of the places I go, the signal gets cut off like lost because I think what Three Dog said that his satellite was removed by the Raiders or the Super Mutants I don't even know it's kind of actually hard to explain.

Razor Skulls: I see what you mean; maybe we'll go to the city when we're ready.

Claudia: Really?

Razor Skulls: Not yet that's only we're done exploring the Capital Wasteland. Anyway just go to sleep please?

Claudia: But I'm not that sleepy.

Razor Skulls: Do you need like a stuff teddy bear or anything that makes you go to sleep?

Claudia: Well I only got my Nuka Cola Truck with me but I'm not sure if that toy truck can make me go to sleep.

Razor Skulls: Just try if it doesn't work, just drink some Nuka Cola.

Claudia: But Nuka Cola has like a lot of sugar.

Razor Skulls: No it doesn't look at the label.

Claudia: *Looks at the label* Oh well what do you know it has no sugar after all. *Drinks the Nuka Cola and then she falls asleep*

Razor Skulls: Well that works well.

The next day in the middle of the Wasteland…

Razor Skulls: *Yawns* Another day in the Capital Wasteland once again.

Lizzie: RAZOR!

Razor Skulls: Huh?

Lizzie: Razor we have a problem, a really big problem.

Razor Skulls: What kind of problem?

Lizzie: It's Claudia she's gone again!

Razor Skulls: GONE! What do you mean gone?

Lizzie: I don't know how but I think she got captured by one of Talon Company Mercs.

Razor Skulls: WHAT!

Meanwhile after the Talon Company Mercs captured Claudia…

Claudia: *Was covered by the sack bag* Hey where are you taking me? Who are you people and I don't know who you are or what are you going to do with me?

Talon Company Merc 4: *Uncovers the sack bag from Claudia's face*

Claudia: *Opens both of her eyes and saw the Talon Company Mercs* Oh no, not you guys!

Talon Company Merc 4: Well, well, well if it isn't the real hero saint from the vault.

Claudia: Wait, are you talking about me?

Talon Company Merc 4: Yes I'm talking about you now then since now we've finally captured you so my crew and me are going to take you to our leader.

Claudia: *Gulp*

Talon Company Merc 5: He means our boss.

Claudia: But what are you going to do with me?

Talon Company Merc 4: Oh you'll see when we get there, hero.

Razor Skulls: LEAVE MY GOOD FRIEND ALONE!

Talon Company Merc 4: Who said that?

Talon Company Merc 5: BRUCE, WATCH OUT!

Talon Company Merc 4: What do you mean watch out for… *Gets attack by Lizzie's pet Deathclaw* AAARRRGGGHHH!

Talon Company Merc 5: SHIT DEATHCLAW! RUN AWAY! *Then gets caught by Razor Skulls*

Razor Skulls: I've got you now you mercenary killer! *Grabbed the Talon Company Merc's neck* Now then tell me who sent you to kill my friend?

Talon Company Merc 5: I'm telling you anything; I don't know what you're talking about?

Razor Skulls: Don't you dare lie to me! Tell me who is your leader or else…

Talon Company Merc 5: Or else what?

Razor Skulls: Or else you'll get eaten to death by this Deathclaw right here!

Vex: *Looking at the Talon Company Merc and licking his mouth for his snack*

Talon Company Merc 5: ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT I'LL TELL WHO'S OUR LEADER!

Razor Skulls: Good, NOW START TALKING!

Talon Company Merc 5: Ok you know after when your friend killed Mister Burke?

Razor Skulls: Yeah so what about him? He wanted to blow up Megaton for no reason Wait a minute we've already defused the bomb!

Talon Company Merc 5: I don't know he just doesn't like the scarp town with lots of friendly people. Wait a minute you and your friend defused the bomb? Then that mean Mister Burke is still alive!

Razor Skulls: ENOUGH ABOUT THAT PART! NOW TELL ME WHO SENT YOU TO KILL MY FRIEND?

Talon Company Merc 5: Ok, ok, ok! His name is Commander Jabsco he is our leader of the Talon Company Mercenary.

Razor Skulls: Ah now we're talking and who is he working for again?

Talon Company Merc 5: Well Commander Jabsco is now actually working for Mister Burke to hunt down your friend and he might of said about you because you've helped your friend for defusing the bomb too.

Razor Skulls: WHAT!

Talon Company Merc 5: What it's true!

Razor Skulls: Ok now tell me more about Commander Jabsco and Mister Burke!

Talon Company Merc 5: Well after when our leader met Mister Burke, he planned to bring your friend and place a bullet into your friend's head.

Razor Skulls: I knew it!

Talon Company Merc 5: So is it ok if you can let me go now?

Razor Skulls: Hmm, let me think? NO! *Throws the Talon Company Merc in-front of Lizzie's pet Deathclaw*

Razor Skulls: He's all yours Vex.

Vex: *Nods* Thank you!

Lizzie: Well Vex start eating right away.

Vex: Yes Master! *Starts to eat the Talon Company Merc*

Talon Company Merc 5: AAAAAHHHHHH!

Razor Skulls: *Unties the rope and frees Claudia* Hey are you ok?

Claudia: Phew! Yeah, yeah I'm fine those mercenaries have almost killed me.

Razor Skulls: You know Clauds I guess your right.

Claudia: What do you mean, Elise?

Razor Skulls: I'm talking about the Capital Wasteland; it's far way too dangerous.

Claudia: But what about Megaton?

Razor Skulls: What about Megaton we've already defused the bomb, I mean I defused the bomb and I don't want to go back ever again!

Claudia: But it's a safe town.

Razor Skulls: I DON'T CARE! I do not f**king care, it's still a dangerous place.

Claudia: Well I care about this town because they're really nice people.

Razor Skulls: Yeah well and few of the people were not that nice to me.

Lizzie: HEY WILL YOU TWO JUST CALM THE F**K DOWN!

Razor Skulls: You're right Lizzie, I don't know what's wrong with me? I'm starting to chance, I think it's because of father who left me, he wanted me to move on and never wanted to follow me ever again.

Claudia: Hey guys should we go to the Galaxy News Radio in the city?

Razor Skulls & Lizzie: What?

Claudia: Galaxy News Radio, do you want to go there you know the city?

Lizzie: Claudia, I still don't think that's not a good idea.

Claudia: But we still need to find Elise's father right?

Razor Skulls: I know but we don't have enough weapons and supplies. It's still way too dangerous to go out in the city without any weapons or supplies.

Claudia: Well, how about if I can make some weapons. I got a lot of blueprints right here.

Razor Skulls: Let me see the blueprints.

Claudia: Sure here's the blueprints. *Gives the blueprints to Razor Skulls*

Razor Skulls: *Looks at one of the blueprints* Hmmm? This is perfect!

Claudia: Really?

Razor Skulls: Hell yeah, but we need a workbench.

Claudia: Yeah but how are we going to find a workbench in the middle of the wasteland?

Lizzie: Well like what Claudia we can still go to the city without getting ambushed by the super mutants, raiders and mutant monsters.

Razor Skulls: Hold up Liz, you still have your Deathclaws right?

Lizzie: Yeah so?

Razor Skulls: Maybe we can get backup with your army of Deathclaws.

Lizzie: Hey that sounds like a great idea after all, I'll be back for one minute. Come on Vex let's go back to our home.

Vex: Yes Master!

Meanwhile at the Fort Bannister where the Talon Company Mercs live and their Commander…

Talon Company Merc 6: Commander, commander!

Commander Jabsco: What is it now Tank, did you got the hero saint yet?

Talon Company Merc 6: No Commander but we have a huge problem.

Commander Jabsco: Right then this better be good, ok Tank what seems to be the problem?

Talon Company Merc 6: Well Commander Bruce and Burt almost successful captured the hero saint from the vault but they've failed.

Commander Jabsco: WHAT? What do you mean failed?

Talon Company Merc 6: Bruce and Burt both got killed by this other girl here *Gives the photo of Razor Skulls to Commander Jabsco* and this Deathclaw here too with his owner too. *Gives another photo of Lizzie and Vex*

Commander Jabsco: *Looks both of the photos* Ah ha! So this must be the same girl from the other night before last night where our mercenaries both got killed?

Talon Company Merc 6: Yes Commander, she's the one who protects the hero saint.

Commander Jabsco: I see, if you this girl again?

Talon Company Merc 6: Yes Commander but what for?

Commander Jabsco: I want you to try and find her weakness, once when you found her weakness; come back here and tell all about her weakness and kill her and then we'll capture the hero saint and put the bullet in her head.

Talon Company Merc 6: Yes Commander I won't fail this round.

Commander Jabsco: Good, good now go and find the girl and the hero saint with the Deathclaw Princess.

Talon Company Merc 6: Yes Commander.

To be Continued…

**Uh-oh looks like Commander Jabsco wanted Razor Skulls dead for good but it looks like Lizzie is bringing her backup army of Deathclaws from the Talon Company Mercenaries so what would happened when they get to the city? Stay toon until the next chapter!  
><strong>


End file.
